Painted Blind
by wayward-river
Summary: "Love isn't blind, it sees more, not less." - Yoruichi oversees a midnight meeting between Byakuya and Hisana.


Sorry for the long wait on _Snapshots,_ this was originally the next installment but I decide to flesh it out more because I liked the concept a lot. Hope you enjoy.

OoOo

Yoruichi's initial reaction was shock.

The very last person she envisioned in Rukongai was Kuchiki Byakuya. The very last _reason_ would be to steal away with a secret paramour. Even from her vantage point behind a leafy bough, Yoruichi could see she was beautiful. Small, fair skinned, hair so dark it could rival the blackest pearl. Her shy eyes could ensnare any man, and the way her hands looked so fragile in his own reminded Yoruichi of the fine porcelain dolls she had in childhood.

Something stirred in her belly as Byakuya leaned down and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to the girl's lips. His back was to her, the familiar kenseikan gone, as was the scarf and any other sigil of nobility. The fact he abandoned these things alone spoke volumes. Byakuya was a man of many walls, barriers so thick not even _she_ had dug her way through completely, and those heirlooms were a safeguard from the rest of the world to him.

From over his shoulder, Yoruichi could see the tracery of a blush on the nameless girl's cheek. Although her voice was quiet, the stirring breeze easily carried her words to Yoruichi's ears.

"Byakuya-sama. You know what my answer will be."

Those large, bashful eyes took on a shade of hesitance as they averted to the grass.

His voice was warm, yet a coloring of sadness dulled it.

"Why do you continue to refuse me, Hisana? I can no more prove to you my devotion than how I have been," she saw him lean down as if to kiss her again, but the girl turned her head.

"Please, Byakuya-sama. I have no doubt of your love. I simply don't believe I would be a..becoming wife to you. I'm not of noble blood and I have no redeeming traits for that. Your family would cause you much grief if you married me."

When she began to withdraw further, however, his hands came about her upper arms and held them steady. "My family can be dealt with. That isn't a concern of mine, and never will be. If you truly don't think yourself worthy of me, I'll do anything I can to convince you otherwise. Hisana. Please."

Never before had she heard such a note in his voice, neither pleading nor desperation, but something else Yoruichi couldn't quite identify. A breeze carrying river mist moistened her face, making dark strands of hair cling to her equally dark skin. The twisting in her stomach continued as the woman observed them, feeling only slightly repentant about spying, even if she came across the pair by accident.

She made a silent cry as Hisana once more lowered her head, falling silent. Instantly his shoulders dropped and suddenly the grass looked less green, the air smelled less of sweet turpentine, as she observed her long-time friend defeated in ways an enemy never could do.

Like a petal on the breeze, his hand drifted upwards once more to lightly brush Hisana's pale cheek, thumb caressing beseechingly beneath one closed eye, yet no response was offered. It was then that the woman realized her denial wasn't out of a lack in Byakuya, but a lack Hisana saw in _herself, _and she deeply wished Byakuya could see that.

Just like that, his back straightened and those broad shoulders came up again, and Yoruichi watched silently as he turned from the girl, walls and barriers locked tight. "Very well, Hisana. I'll see you tomorrow night. Good evening."

With his back turned, he couldn't see the conflict brush across Hisana's face, but Yoruichi saw it as clear as any spring day, and she knew tomorrow night would be the same. Yet Byakuya would continue to pursue this girl, because with his face finally in sight could she see his adoration there, an expression that was different on his noble features, but one that truly suited him.

Only when they were gone did Yoruichi sigh, the pale moon her only confidant. "Byakuya, you are so blind."


End file.
